


Fly Away

by Ainana_chu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainana_chu/pseuds/Ainana_chu
Summary: Again, and again, and again, and again.  How many times has he seen him suffer through this vicious cycle.  In different lives.  In different times.  Izumi Iori could never save Nanase Riku.Nanase Riku and Izumi Iori had lived through 6 lifetimes.In every single one of those lives Nanase Riku led a bitter life filled with pain and suffered a painful death.  In every single one of those lives Izumi Iori was there to witness the life of Nanase Riku, unable to do anything.However, Iori would never give up on stopping this horrible cycle.  He was determined to stop this cycle.This 7th life would be the last one that Izumi Iori and Nanase Riku would ever live.
Relationships: Coda/Erin (IDOLiSH7), Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fly Away

A brilliant and bright red, a carefree smile, and the ringing of a beautiful voice. Those were the things that Iori could recall when he woke up. It felt like there was something important that happened in his dream, but he could not remember. A deep pain ached in his chest, although he knew not why. For now Iori decided to ignore it, and hoped that it would go away on it’s own.

It did not go away.

Irritatingly, he had spent all day with that pain in his chest and a strange feeling of almost emptiness. He had garnered a couple of looks from both his classmates and nii chan throughout the day. 

Once school finished he had uncharacteristically collapsed on the couch the second he arrived home. Mitsuki immediately came out of his and saw Iori laying down.

“Iori, what’s wrong? Do you feel sick?”

Iori did not respond but rather he just heaved a heavy breath and for an unexplainable reason began to cry. 

This caused the Mitsuki to go into full blown panic mode. “Iori! Iori, what’s wrong? Here, just calm down a little.” Mitsuki went and sat down, moving Iori’s head so that he was laying on his lap. Then the small orange head began to soothingly stroke Iori’s head till he felt his breathing even out little by little. 

After a few minutes of silence passed and Iori had finally calmed down, Mitsuki quietly asked “Did something happen Iori?”

No, nothing happened. That was the truth of it, but the words wouldn’t come out. So instead he just shook his head. 

Understanding Mitsuki had nodded and continued to stroke his head and asked “Do you want to go to the doctors?”

Iori had nodded. There was something obviously wrong with him, that he could not explain, but maybe the answers would be found at the doctor’s office.

Eventually Mitsuki had helped Iori up and helped him walk to the train and ultimately to the doctors. They had gone through the regular process of signing in, waiting for their name to be called, taking his vitals and finally placing him in a room. 

It was calm and silent in the room. For the first time since he had woken up he felt like he could breath. He felt almost normal, he felt right. 

It was at that moment a redhead moved the curtain to his left and flashed him a brilliant smile, and Iori’s passed out, his head flooded with memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi <3  
> So this is the beginning to suffering.   
> I actually had this idea for 4 years and like in May wanted to put it into I7. It took a while to actually make much progresses because it just wasn't seeming 'right'. Originally this prologue wasn't intended to be added but it makes the story flow better so uwu.   
> Anyway, love yall lovely readers <3 I hope you have a wonderful day. Make sure to take care of yourself and stay safe <3


End file.
